Fan Service
by gladiolus92
Summary: Tentang Kai dan D.O. yang diperintahkan untuk melakukan Fan Service oleh agensi mereka, dan mereka melakukannya dengan berat hati \ KAISOO \ NON AU \ EXO \ ONESHOT \ YAOI \ DL? DR!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Fan Service_**

 **Summary:**

 **Tentang Kai dan D.O. yang diperintahkan untuk melakukan _Fan Service_ oleh agensi mereka, dan mereka melakukannya dengan berat hati**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer: all cast isn't mine, but this story is 100% mine**

 **YAOI | NON AU | ONESHOT | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

* * *

 _EXO._

Dewasa ini, siapa yang tidak mengenal boygroup yang beranggotakan sekumpulan lelaki tampan itu?

Tak diragukan lagi bahwa EXO sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Seluruh penjuru dunia mengenal mereka, dan para penggemar meneriakkan nama mereka ketika mereka berkunjung ke beberapa negara. Tentu tak akan ada pendapat yang kontra jika banyak orang mengatakan bahwa EXO memang sangat populer.

SM _Entertainment_ adalah agensi tempat grup terkenal itu bernaung. Agensi itu selalu memiliki cara untuk mempromosikan grup binaan mereka. Maka tak heran jika seluruh artis di agensi itu mendapat tempat masing-masing di hati para _fans_. Bahkan grup yang baru saja debut pun sudah memiliki banyak _fans._

Cara promosi yang dilakukan oleh SM ada yang positif, tapi juga ada yang negatif. Positif, maksudnya adalah promosi cara _bersih,_ menggunakan cara _halal_ yang tidak menelurkan sensasi. Negatif, maksudnya adalah promosi cara _kotor,_ menghalalkan segala cara, bahkan lewat penyebaran rumor sensasional hanya untuk menyita atensi publik. Dan parahnya, rumor itu akan membuat bumi para penggemar menjadi _gonjang-ganjing_.

 _Fan Service_. Semua fans KPOP pasti tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _Fan Service_. _'Fan'_ adalah penggemar, dan _'Service'_ adalah pelayanan. Artinya, _Fan Service_ adalah perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh artis untuk memberi pelayanan pada _fans._ Menyenangkan hati _fans._ Sebenarnya, _Fan Service_ juga merupakan salah satu langkah promosi yang dilakukan oleh artis, atas rencana agensi mereka. Tapi, _Fan Service_ bisa diklasifikasikan pada jenis promosi yang mana? Positif? Atau negatif?

* * *

"CEO menginstruksikan hal itu. Kalian harus melakukannya," salah seorang manajer EXO berkata serius di hadapan dua anggota EXO yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Tiga orang itu sedang berada di sebuah ruangan privat di SM _Building._ Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi tidak sampai membuat tiga orang itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya, _Hyung!"_ salah satu dari dua lawan bicara sang manajer mengeluarkan suara dengan tegas. Ia adalah _visual_ sekaligus _dancing machine_ EXO, Kai. Kalian tahu dia, 'kan? Iya, ia adalah _member_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai yang terseksi di EXO.

Sang manajer menghela nafas. Sudah menduga bahwa Kai akan berkata demikian. "Apa sulitnya melakukan _Fan Service_ secara berpasangan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan suka sekali melakukan itu. Itu adalah hal yang mudah."

Ya, instruksi yang diberikan oleh CEO SM _Entertainment_ adalah instruksi untuk melakukan _Fan Service_ secara berpasangan. Ehm...misalnya dengan melakukan _skinship_ berlebihan, atau hal intim lain yang bisa membuat para _shipper_ menjerit histeris.

Istilah _shipper_ tentunya bukan hal asing lagi bagi penggemar KPOP. _Fans_ yang memiliki _couple_ idola disebut dengan _shipper._ Di EXO, nama _couple_ seperti ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao, KaiSoo, dan yang lainnya tidaklah asing di telinga _fans._ Pasangan-pasangan itu memang memiliki jenis kelamin sama, namun justru itu yang membuat _fans_ merasa gemas. Alih-alih jijik, _fans_ justru menyebut pasangan-pasangan itu _cute_ ataupun romantis. Di era ini, perlahan tapi pasti, homoseksual mulai tidak dianggap tabu lagi.

Seorang lelaki yang duduk di samping Kai—dengan jarak puluhan sentimeter—kini memilih diam. Ia bukanlah pribadi yang banyak omong, dan ia lebih suka menjadi pendengar meskipun kini mereka sedang mendiskusikan hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya juga.

 _"Hyung,_ aku mau melakukan _Fan Service_ , tapi tidak bersamanya," Kai kembali bicara sambil melirik sinis ke arah sosok lelaki berambut hitam di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya dengan Sehun? Kami memiliki _chemistry_ yang baik menurut _fans,"_ lanjut Kai.

Kembali sang manajer menghela nafas. Ia tahu, diskusi sederhana mereka sebenarnya sangatlah rumit. "Jongin, KaiSoo atau KaDi—atau apapun _fans_ menyebutnya, adalah _couple_ yang banyak diidolakan oleh para _fans_ sekarang ini. CEO melihat peluang yang baik dengan mempromosikan _pairing_ kalian."

Kai—atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin—mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kenapa CEO-nya selalu berbuat semaunya? Dulu CEO itu selalu fokus pada ChanBaek dan HunHan. Dua _couple_ itu yang menjadi prioritas untuk dipromosikan.

Tapi semua sudah berubah sekarang. Pandangan _fans_ terhadap ChanBaek berubah pasca Baekhyun dikonfirmasi menjalin hubungan dengan _leader_ SNSD, Taeyeon. Meskipun kini mereka sudah putus, namun tetap saja banyak _fans_ yang menganggap bahwa Baekhyun tidak mungkin _gay._ Baekhyun _straight,_ dan ChanBaek tidaklah _real_ —itu pendapat sebagian _fans_.

Kemudian HunHan. _Couple_ itu perlahan mati setelah Luhan meninggalkan EXO. Sehun dan Luhan terpisah jarak, dan _moment_ mereka berdua tak lagi bisa dinikmati oleh para penggemar.

Itulah sebabnya kini sang CEO SM berpindah pada pasangan Kai dan D.O., dua _member_ EXO yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan manajer mereka.

Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau Kai sekarang kesal. Pasalnya, dulu sang CEO justru melarang mereka berdua supaya tidak terlalu intim saat di hadapan _fans._ Hal itu karena dulu masih ada KaiLu, _visual couple_ yang juga memiliki banyak _shipper._ Tentu saja Kai sekarang kesal karena CEO-nya lagi-lagi bertindak semaunya.

Karena tak lagi mendapat bantahan dari Kai, sang manajer akhirnya bangkit dari kursi, lalu bicara lagi, "Kami sudah membuat rencana tentang _Fan Service_ kalian. Kalian hanya harus melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana." Setelah selesai bicara, sang manajer keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan dua makhluk yang larut dalam keterdiaman.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu," D.O., atau yang memiliki nama asli Do Kyungsoo, bicara. Ia bicara pada Kai, namun matanya tak mengarah pada sang lawan bicara.

"Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang berat untukku. Kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk peduli," Kai membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dengan dingin. Lelaki berkulit eksotis itu berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi suara Kyungsoo menunda langkahnya.

"Jongin, kita harus bersikap profesional. Kita tidak bisa mencampur urusan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan."

Tanpa diduga, Kai kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo, menatap pemuda pendek itu dengan tatapan yang menyayat. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah masalah pekerjaan? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak sanggup merangkai kata untuk membalas Kai.

Karena tak ada respon dari lelaki yang lebih tua, Kai akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bertahan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, namun matanya jelas mencerminkan rasa sedih.

Jika kalian mengira bahwa sejak dulu hubungan mereka tidaklah baik, maka kalian salah kaprah. Dulu hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka dekat, dan mereka saling berbagi rahasia. Tapi sekarang semua berubah. Tidak ada lagi Kai dan D.O. yang _inseparable._

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak pembicaraan serius perihal _Fan Service_ , dan banyak hal terjadi di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan mereka, tapi selama beberapa minggu ini, mereka benar-benar _dipaksa_ untuk melakukan _Fan Service_ secara besar-besaran.

Benar kata manajer, SM _Entertainment_ benar-benar sudah menyusun rencana untuk dua anggota EXO itu. Rencana yang dibuat oleh SM tidaklah main-main. SM menghubungi beberapa produk yang mengontrak EXO sebagai bintang iklan mereka, lalu meminta produk-produk itu untuk memunculkan keakraban maupun keintiman Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam setiap pengambilan gambar untuk keperluan iklan. Dalam _photoshoot_ yang dilakukan EXO pun demikian. Seolah-olah Kai dan Kyungsoo selalu memiliki _moment_ dalam setiap sesi pemotretan yang dilakukan oleh mereka, padahal itu semua adalah _masterpiece_ dari sang fotografer atas instruksi dari sang CEO SM.

SM benar-benar tak tanggung-tanggung. Mereka bahkan melakukan usaha mereka dalam EXO _Second Box_. Kai dan Kyungsoo seperti menjadi pemeran utama disana, dan para _shipper_ merasa berbunga karena _couple_ kesayangan mereka memiliki banyak _moment._

Padahal, dua pemeran utama itu melakukan semuanya dengan berat hati, terutama Kai. Apa kalian tidak melihat bagaimana cara Kai berinteraksi dengan Kyungsoo sekarang-sekarang ini? Mereka memang masih terlihat dekat dan sering berinteraksi, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari setiap tingkah laku Kai. Tidak ada lagi _loving gaze_ yang muncul di mata Kai setiap kali ia melihat Kyungsoo. Yang ada, beberapa kali mata Kai justru memancarkan arti yang berbeda setiap kali ia menatap Kyungsoo. Juga tidak ada lagi senyum malu-malu Kai yang dulu selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap kali ia bersama Kyungsoo. Sekarang hanya ada senyum yang dipenuhi oleh rasa terpaksa.

Padahal SM menyiapkan banyak sekali rencana _Fan Service_ , termasuk yang menyangkut _performance_ mereka di saat konser. Lihat saja konser-konser mereka belakangan ini, dan kalian pasti akan menemukan banyak _moment_ mereka.

Sebenarnya rencana SM memang berhasil. Banyak sekali _shipper_ yang merasa seperti mendapat durian runtuh karena banyaknya _moment_ Kai dan Kyungsoo belakangan ini. Banyak _shipper_ bahkan menjadikan KaiSoo sebagai alasan saat mereka membeli produk-produk yang dikeluarkan oleh SM. Produk EXO _Second Box,_ misalnya. SM benar-benar meraup untung karena promosi yang mereka lakukan.

* * *

"Jongin! Tunggu aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil nama asli Kai saat EXO menuruni panggung usai menyelesaikan konser hari terakhir mereka di Tokyo _Dome._ Rangkaian konser mereka di Tokyo selama tiga hari sudah selesai, dan seharusnya sekarang mereka bisa beristirahat.

Namun Kyungsoo tampaknya memiliki pilihan lain selain mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Sayangnya, Kai seolah tuli, seolah tidak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang sangat keras. Lelaki tinggi itu terus berjalan, mengabaikan sosok Kyungsoo yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan Kai, mencekal lengan Kai supaya lelaki itu tidak pergi darinya. "Kita harus bicara," tuturnya lagi.

Kai mendengus malas, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

Kyungsoo tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang kini ia lakukan adalah menyeret tangan Kai menuju ke bagian _backstage_ yang lebih sepi, karena ia perlu bicara empat mata dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganmu," Kyungsoo bicara setelah ia dan Kai berada di sebuah tempat yang relatif sepi di belakang panggung.

"Kau sedang membicarakan tentang _Fan Service_ bodoh yang selama ini kita lakukan karena perintah CEO sialan itu?"

Kai sangat jarang bicara sekasar itu pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo bisa memakluminya. Kai masih muda, dan emosi Kai sangatlah labil. Lagipula saat ini pasti Kai sedang kelelahan, dan ia—sebagai sosok yang lebih tua—harus bisa memahami hal itu.

Masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, Kyungsoo berkata, "Ya, aku tidak mau lagi melakukan _Fan Service_ denganmu."

Kai sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo akan selalu menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dalam pekerjaannya. Ia pikir, selamanya Kyungsoo akan tunduk di bawah perintah CEO mereka. Tapi rupanya ia salah.

"Kita akhiri semuanya," ucap Kyungsoo lagi, karena cukup lama Kai tidak memberinya respon.

Kai berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi Kyungsoo meskipun tadi ia sempat terkejut, kemudian ia berkata, "Aku setuju. Semua berakhir mulai malam ini. Tidak ada lagi _Fan Service_ antara Kai dan D.O. Mulai sekarang, kita harus saling menjauh."

Jongin baru saja akan membalik tubuhnya untuk pergi, namun Kyungsoo menahan lengannya. "Bukan itu maksudku," ucap lelaki pendek itu. "Maksudku, kita lakukan seperti dulu. Kita tak perlu mengumbar hubungan kita di depan para _fans._ Kita lakukan semua sesuai keinginan kita."

"Apa? _Hubungan kita_?" Kai bertanya sinis. Dulu ia selalu bersikap manis kepada Kyungsoo, tapi kini ia kehabisan stok pemanis sehingga hanya rasa pahit yang menghiasi sikapnya. "Tidak ada kata _hubungan,_ dan tidak ada kata _kita._ Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, _Hyung?"_

"Jongin, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Aku tahu kau membenciku sejak aku mulai sibuk dalam drama dan film. Tapi kemarahanmu tidak logis, Jongin. Kau iri padaku karena kau belum mendapatkan tawaran untuk berakting?"

"Apa? Iri? Untuk apa aku iri padamu?"

"Kalau bukan iri, lalu apa? Kau marah padaku setelah aku berakting. Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita setelah aku berakting! Aku tak mengerti, Jongin!"

Kyungsoo yang biasanya kalem, kini mulai tersulut emosi. Benar, Kai dan Kyungsoo pernah menjalin hubungan. Pasangan sesama jenis itu menjalin hubungan sejak sebelum mereka debut, dan mereka berpisah setelah Kyungsoo mulai sibuk _shooting_ untuk film _Pure Love_.

Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa Kai yang memilih untuk berpisah. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menerima keputusan Kai itu. Kyungsoo bukanlah lelaki cengeng yang akan menangis dan merengek setelah kisah cintanya berakhir. Ia tegar dan tetap menunjukkan wajah datar saat Kai mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo juga tak meminta penjelasan pada Kai mengenai keputusannya itu. Baru hari ini ia menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. Pasca berpisah, tak ada lagi kehangatan diantara mereka. Keduanya layaknya dua kutub magnet yang sejenis. Saling menolak, saling menjauh. Keduanya tak peduli apa kata _fans,_ dan mungkin _fans_ juga tak peka pada perubahan mereka, karena selama ini mereka mencoba untuk profesional di depan _fans,_ walaupun saat di belakang panggung mereka akan bersikap layaknya orang asing.

"Aku memang tidak suka kau berakting, tapi itu bukan karena aku iri," Kai akhirnya bicara. Ia sedikit ragu, namun kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu memforsir dirimu hanya demi menebalkan dompet CEO kita. Kau sering lupa makan dan istirahat, dan itu sangat menggangguku karena kau bahkan mengabaikan perhatianku. Aku sakit melihatmu kelelahan, _Hyung!"_

Kyungsoo diam. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi matanya sedikit melebar, menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa itulah alasan Kai marah padanya. Ia pikir, Kai iri padanya karena ia terus-terusan mendapat _job_ di dunia akting. Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau Kai iri. Kai adalah seorang _visual,_ dan seharusnya wajah tampannya sangat menjual untuk berakting.

Tapi sungguh. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu kalau Kai mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena ia tak tahan melihat Kyungsoo memforsir dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak merasa sakit karena perjuangannya selama ini, tapi justru Kai yang merasa sakit. Kyungsoo seharusnya tahu bahwa Kai itu sangat sensitif. Terlalu sensitif, malah. Kai sangat peduli pada orang lain, dan ia tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo menguras tenaganya untuk berakting. Dulu sebelum mereka putus, beberapa kali Kai memang meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak terlalu banyak menerima tawaran berakting di drama dan film, tapi Kyungsoo pikir, Kai seperti itu karena ia iri.

"Lagipula, kau selalu berakting menjadi orang yang dipukuli! Kau selalu menderita dalam drama ataupun film-mu! Tubuhmu bahkan banyak yang memar karena kau terlalu menghayati peranmu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu, hah?"

Kyungsoo masih diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kai yang selanjutnya. Sekarang ia baru ingat. Saat _shooting_ untuk EXO _Second Box_ , Kai berkata padanya untuk tidak mengambil peran sebagai orang yang selalu dipukuli di drama ataupun film yang ia bintangi. Kyungsoo pikir, Kai saat itu hanya sedang melakukan _Fan Service_ , tapi ternyata tidak. Kai benar-benar peduli padanya.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo sejenak, dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda mantan kekasihnya itu akan bersuara. Jadilah Kai kembali bicara, "Semua yang aku lakukan padamu di depan _fans_ bukanlah _Fan Service_ , _Hyung._ Aku tulus peduli padamu. Termasuk apa yang kulakukan padamu di panggung tadi."

Mata Kyungsoo semakin lebar. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai padanya di panggung tadi adalah alasan kenapa ia mengajak Kai bicara sekarang. Tadi saat di panggung, Kai memeluknya dari belakang saat ia hampir menangis. Ia pikir itu hanya _Fan Service_ , dan itu melukai hatinya. Tadi saat di panggung, ingin sekali ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai karena hatinya terasa sakit, tapi ia tak melakukan hal itu. Ia membiarkan Kai memeluknya, karena jujur saja, ia merindukan pelukan Kai.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, _Hyung._ Walaupun aku kesal padamu dan kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, tapi aku tetap peduli padamu. Aku...aku masih mencintaimu, _Hyung."_

Kyungsoo terkesiap, dan jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat. Kapan terakhir ia mendengar kata cinta dari Kai? Bukankah itu sudah sangat lama? Hati Kyungsoo menghangat karena pernyataan cinta dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku..." Seorang Do Kyungsoo biasanya tidak pernah kehilangan kata-kata, tapi kini lain. Tenggorokannya terasa serak saat ia mulai bicara. "Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Jongin. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku. Aku sangat sedih karena kau selalu menjauh ketika aku berusaha mendekatimu."

Kai tersenyum kecil. Senyum tulus pertama yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo sejak mereka berpisah. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi kini bergerak untuk memeluk lelaki yang lebih pendek. Jangan bayangkan Kai memeluk Kyungsoo seperti ia memeluk seorang gadis. Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka dipeluk seperti itu. Pelukan mereka selalu terlihat _manly_ dan gagah, tidak seperti pelukan laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak peka pada perasaanmu, Jongin," tutur Kyungsoo saat ia masih memeluk Kai. Ada sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya yang biasanya _flat_ , dan itu adalah ekspresi bahagia.

"Aku memaafkanmu, _Hyung._ Tapi ada syaratnya," Kai menjeda ucapannya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengakhiri pelukan mereka dan menatap Kai penuh antisipasi. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu memforsir dirimu, _Hyung._ Jangan lupa makan, dan jangan lupa istirahat. Jangan selalu menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting, _Hyung."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega setelah mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kai. Senyumnya yang berbentuk hati kembali merekah di hadapan Kai setelah sekian lama. Kai ternyata merindukan senyum itu.

"Kita akan selalu bersama?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kai sambil terus tersenyum.

Tanpa ragu Kai mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kyungsoo. Adegan _pinky promise_ yang kini tersaji memang mirip dengan adegan mereka di EXO _Second Box_ , tapi _chemistry_ mereka benar-benar berbeda. Jika di EXO _Second Box_ Kai tampak cuek saat melakukan _pinky promise_ dengan Kyungsoo, maka kali ini lain. Kai tampak saat bahagia karena berhasil mengikat hatinya dengan hati Kyungsoo lagi.

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Hello~ aku bulan ini publish FF 2x lho! Haha. Sebenernya sih nggak niat buat publish lagi di bulan ini, tapi kemarin pengen banget nulis FF yang nggak jelas ini. Inspirasinya sih dari adegan pelukan manis KaiSoo di Tokyo Dome. Tanganku gatel banget pengen ngetik, dan akhirnya aku ngetik ini.**

 **Oya, walaupun ini Non AU, tapi semuanya tetep cuma imajinasiku. Jadi tolong jangan dibash kalau kalian punya pendapat yang beda sama aku :D**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di bulan Desember!~~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
